


Control

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Littlefinger indulges in a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Petyr's wanking when the thought comes to him. It's more an image than a thought actually: Sansa naked across his lap, with her arse red. The fantasy makes him come. Later he begins to think about it more and more often. Then fantasy alone is no longer enough. He has to make it real. He starts to look for an excuse.

Finally one presents itself – Sansa is unusually impatient with little Robert and makes him cry in front of Nestor Royce. She apologizes when they're alone in his solar and she sounds so _sincere_ that Petyr's almost sorry for what he's about to do.

"Alayne, I'm disappointed in you. You know how important it is that Robert appears healthy and happy in front of his lords."

"I'm sorry, Father," she says again.

"Oh, sweetling, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you. To make sure you understand the importance and you never do it again."

"Punish me?" She sounds fearful.

Petyr draws her down into his lap and turns her over. She struggles and Petyr is forced to be firmer with her.

"I'm too old to be spanked, Father. I'm nearly a woman grown."

"No, Alayne. If you make a childish mistake, then I'll have to treat you like a little girl."

Petyr raises her gown to her waist and tugs down her smallclothes. Her arse is exquisite, round and pale and made for what he wants to do to it. She cries out when his hand strikes her the first time, then she falls silent. Petyr doesn't keep count. He'll stop when her arse is nice and red.

His cock hardens and Petyr hopes Sansa will not realize what's pressing against her belly. It's more satisfying than he thought. He loved Catelyn but he's angry with her too. She let him think she loved him. It's easy to pretend that it's Cat in his lap getting the spanking she deserves.

Sansa's arse is red and she's sobbing silently when Petyr stops. He wants to slip a finger into the folds of her cunt and see if she's wet. He doubts she is but he could make her. Petyr is _good_ at it. He could stroke her until she's wet then slide one finger then another inside her. He could make her cry out his name and beg for release. But she'd know then that he does not regard her as a daughter and she might make things complicated.

He'd meant to caress her after the spanking and speak soothing words to her. But his cock needs attention and he's too tempted to fuck her. Petyr knows better than to press his self-control. He pulls her smallclothes back up and pushes her dress down. "Go to your room, Alayne."

Sansa climbs off his lap and wipes away her tears. Her face is as red as her arse but she's still beautiful. "Yes, Father," she sniffs.

As soon as she's gone Petyr unlaces his breeches and takes hold of his cock, imagining how he can punish Cat next time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196421) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary)




End file.
